Hard to stay without you
by crystail-love
Summary: Story revolves around Lucy who's stuck in a stormy night when she was coming back home from her job but she started to feel dizzy due to her injured leg and for the bad weather but soon Laxus came around to help her and took her to his place. And lets see what happen between them when they got d sorry I am not so good at summary.


Chapter 1

(Lucy's prov)

Oh god why its raining so hard, and time to time its getting even worst plus I am now stuck in empty highway that also where nearby the woods when there's only few hours left before the entire place turn into pitch black darkness to make it even worst my injured ankle is killing me . Aaahaaa~~ oh god why am I supose to be that unlucky today . I wish I could summon one of my sprits to help me out but they already injured and tired at the same time and they also need to rest a little plus I am too tired myself to use any magic because of the solo mission I did, I had defeat small dark guild name something dark region or something like that I am too much tired to think, though I completed my job but it cause to drain out too much of magic from me but I have to manage myself till I get to my apartment . Kyaahhh~~I almost got afraid and basically jumped at the sound of lightning , I do like lighting but only from inside of my apartment and warm blanket wraped around me with a cup of coffee in my hands and the word warm make me remember that I am totally wet from head to toe and totally cold out. And all of a sudden I started to feel a dizzy and lost my blance and about to fall but I felt to strong arms griping on my shoulder preventing me from falling , When turn back to see who was it I was shock to see its none other than Laxus the lighting dragon slayer itself .

(Normal prov)

Hey, Blondie ya okay? laxus asked lucy . When are you gonna realize you are a blonde yourself,said lucy .Yeah, whatever anyways what are you doing here all alone in a weather like these that also nearby woods? laxus asked . Oh me I was returning from my job and got stuck in these heavy raining fall with lighting crackling from the sky which look like its about brust out any moment at me, and what about you what are you doing here laxus? Just came outside to enjoy this beautiful weather, laxus answer . What your enjoying such a dangerous weather godd your are wired . Why don't like the weather or you are too much afraid of lightning, Laxus asked with smirk on his face . What I...i am...no...not af..raid of lightning ...got it, Lucy stammered . And a moment later a big sound of lightning crackled from the sky which cause her to screamed and hug laxus tightly .

Not afraid of lightning ha, laxus giggled and hug Lucy back which cause Lucy to blush . Ok blondie come with me to my place you can stay there till the weather's ok plus I can't let you go all alone cause its alreay dark, laxus told lucy in a bit worried tone . When laxus pulled Lucy to come with him she scream and fell onto her knees she place hand over her injured ankle and she stared to whimper in pain after that laxus quickly pick Lucy up in a bridal style which cause Lucy's face to turn red as erza's hair .

After a few moment later laxus took her inside a house that was between the woods after that he drop her gently on the couch . Laxus is this your house, asked lucy . Yeah sort of I found this place its quite peaceful so I made this house when I was 14 years old I come here whenever I wanna be alone, laxus said . Laxus so nobody knows about this place, asked lucy . No, nobody not even team Raijinshuu, replaied laxus. Then why did you brought me here I mean since you didn't brought anyone here . Laxus did not replaied and went inside a room. After few minute he came back to drawing room.

(Lucy's prov)

Laxus came back after changing his cloths. He was wearing black pants and a unbotton white full shirt which have black line at the end that shows his toned cheast and abs. Oh god why do he looks so so hot in the shrit. Mira was right he is most good looking guy in the entier fairy tail guild, I could keep see him like this all day long. No bad lucy stop thinking like that.

(Normal prov)

He came near to Lucy and gave her a towel and a white shirt same as laxus just without black lining . Lucy take this shirt and wear it before you caught cold . Thanks that also tiwce , why? laxus asked. First for brings me here and give this shrit, second for not calling me blondie, said lucy. Yeah whatever change up fast before I change my mind and start calling blondie again. And after saying that he went inside to the room again close the door behind him and let lucy change. Lucy gentlely remove her shoes and whimper a little due to the pain in her ankle after removing her shoes she started to remove her dress living herself in a black lacy matching inerware and use the towel that laxus gave her to dry herself up and quickly grab the shrit and wear it since it was laxus shirt it was quite big for her and it till mid thigh so she did not need any skirt or shorts since the shirt looks like a dress to her. After keeping her wet cloths hanging in the hanger and let it dry and then she went back to the couch settle herself down there. Laxus came back to there with a fast-aid kit in his hand and sat near her.


End file.
